poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete
Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) was an evil cat who was the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. In the film, he planned to get rid of Princess Minnie and take over France with the help of The Beagle Boys and Team Rocket. But eventually, Pooh, Mickey, and their friends defeated the wicked Cardinal and his minions in a humorous battle in the opera. Pete returned in Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie, apparently reformed and having a son named P.J.. The Evil version of him appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Courage And Friends Adventures Of Challenge Of The Gobots, Couragre And Friends Adventures Of Gobots : Battle of The Rock Lords, where he worked for Tai Lung, Pete sometimes became friends with Mickey, Winnie the Pooh and their friends. Trivia *Pete made his first appearance in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Pete teamed up with the Hyenas, the Jungle Cubs' Vultures, the Cheetahs, and Scar to work for Makunga in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Pete made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Pete will get his revenge on Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. *Pete will become Danny's enemy in Danny Meets the Prince and the Pauper. *Pete will become a new enemy of SpongeBob SquarePants, Bugs Bunny, Littlefoot, and their friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Pete will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film to get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Pete will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood, and more. * Pete will become Bloom's enemy in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Three Musketeers''. *Pete became Robin Hood and Alice's enemy in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. *Pete will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. *Pete will team up with The Bowser Family, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, and The Crime Empire to work for Ke-Pa in order to get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Baloo, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon. *Pete Will Get His Revenge On Courage, Orko, Belfy, Jem And The Girls, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Dracula, Mavis, And Johnathan And The Other Heros In Courage And Friends Adventures Of Challenge Of The Gobots Gallery 590530-pete0 super.jpg|Kingdom Hearts Pete Clipmuspete.gif|Pete from "Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Clippetec.gif Lionpete.png|Pete as a Lion Pete (Mickey Mouse 2013).jpg|Pete (Mickey Mouse 2013) Pete's defeat (The Three Musketeers).jpg|Pete's defeat (The Three Musketeers) Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Cats Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Manly villains Category:Males Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Not completely evil. Category:Fathers Category:HEROES Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure of Heart Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Overweight characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains